Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{9}{10} \times 63\% \times 8\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{9}{10} = 0.9$ $ 63\% = \dfrac{63}{100} = 0.625 $ $ 8\% = \dfrac{8}{100} = 0.08 $ Now we have: $ 0.9 \times 0.625 \times 0.08 = {?} $ $ 0.9 \times 0.625 \times 0.08 = 0.045 $